


[崔兰无差]今夜月光明亮

by DialoguePlagiarist



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialoguePlagiarist/pseuds/DialoguePlagiarist
Summary: 写给朋友的生贺，莎乐美AU，对王尔德的拙劣模仿。虽然是原典同人但有着型月圆桌的脸（不是smdrr画的版本）前提是亚瑟王战死后，马克王娶了桂妮薇尔（很对不起各位）（鞠躬）同样也是喝了半瓶酒后写的，希望大家不要跟喝多酒的人计较
Relationships: Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac, Lancelot du Lac/Tristan
Kudos: 1





	[崔兰无差]今夜月光明亮

宫廷中正在举行宴会，辉煌的烛火映亮了整座卡美洛城。几名年轻的骑士站在殿外看守，白色的城墙和骑士的银甲被月光映亮。

骑士：今夜月光明亮，正如先王战死的夜晚。

见习骑士：诸位大人，你们是否听见镣铐碰撞的声音？

侍卫：不，不。

骑士：今夜月光明亮，这光亮真叫人心悸，但愿不要出什么横祸才好！

见习骑士：我敢说，那声音已经近了。听啊，象是铁链拖在地上作响！我的好大人，难道您不曾听见？

侍卫：不，他来了。

（兰斯洛特骑士身着白色甲胄从殿内走出，经过二人身边）

骑士：兰斯洛特爵爷，容许我向您问候。您要到什么地方去？

兰斯洛特：殿内空气污浊，真叫人无法忍受。何况马克王羞辱于我，竟要求我为他献舞。倘若不是王后从中劝阻，我定然斩下那奸贼，以他的血洗刷这屈辱与恶仇！

骑士：爵爷，万不可在他人面前提起此事！

见习骑士：我的好大人，您难道不曾听见镣铐的声音？

兰斯洛特：那奸人尽管为难我，我却不得不低首下气，卑躬屈膝！这真叫我恼火。如今他小人得志，从前迫害许多圆桌骑士，也再做不得数，这又如何不令我悲痛！

兰斯洛特：也罢，我所说这些，并非要求各位跟随于我。如果我贸然行事，反而使得王后与诸位同僚为难，也同样是我的不是。总之我去意已决，过了这些时日，我定会寻机离开此处。

侍卫：啊，他走向那里去了。

骑士：爵爷，大人，请离井边远些，陛下是不容许人接近那里的。

见习骑士：镣铐声又远了，我的好大人，囚犯已然越过监牢，我们做什么都已经晚了。

骑士：爵爷，爵爷！

特里斯坦的声音：啊啊，真叫人悲伤。

兰斯洛特：（走向枯井）我仿佛听见亡灵的声音，难道有奸邪小人胆敢冒充我的友人？

特里斯坦的声音：看啊，这叫人盲目的火焰，这熊熊燃烧着的冰冷的月光！我听见海浪拍拂着礁石，鱼尾在拍打世界尽头的云朵。听啊，我死去的同胞正在流泪，他们的眼泪夺去了我的声音！

兰斯洛特：是你吗，特里斯坦，我的朋友？我原以为你死在国王的剑下！特里斯坦骑士，我的友人，那卑鄙小人怎能如此对你，竟胆敢折辱一位高洁的骑士，一位再高尚不过的完人！梁纳斯的特里斯坦啊，请回应我的呼唤，让我得知深井中隐士的面目！

骑士：兰斯洛特爵爷，这里没有您要的友人，只是一位被困在枯井中的疯子！

特里斯坦的声音：可是悲愤尽是由欢乐中诞出，自卵中孵化的不是龙而是毒蛇。你尽可闭塞视听，但那潮水如月光苍白，河又要从泛光的鳞片中流出。

见习骑士：我的好大人，请容我禀告陛下，以免招致责罚。

骑士：不！那位爵爷于我有恩，便是引起祸端，我也不愿作出这样的事来。我倒要命令你，同样不可轻举妄动。

兰斯洛特：啊呀，我很确信能认得这声音！我的朋友，这真正是上帝的指引，真是一桩意外的喜事！

兰斯洛特：我原以为你已经死在剑下！快些告诉我，你是怎样死里逃生，又如何会被困在此处？你乃是我此生见过最富有武勇的骑士，这件事实在令我不解。

特里斯坦的声音：我不曾死于剑下。

（月亮被云层遮蔽了，显出一个缺口）

兰斯洛特：能听到这样的消息实在是再好不过，我的朋友，你为何甘愿屈身此地？难道即便马克王作恶多端，你仍然念及旧日情分，不愿与他割席分坐？即便不为义理，便是为了昔日与亚瑟王的情分，我也无法坐视不理。

特里斯坦的声音：他终究是我的叔父。

见习骑士：国王在寻他了。

骑士：那便让他去寻。

兰斯洛特：这话听了真叫人失望，特里斯坦！但我毕竟对你心知肚明，就明明白白地告诉你罢，明日我即将离开此地，若是上天明了前因后果，愿意再度眷顾我，那不日我便会返回此处！若是得了你的协助，实现这目的不过指日可待，轻而易举。即便是在这紧要关头，你也仍然不愿协助我吗？

（特里斯坦久不言语，兰斯洛特转身欲走）

特里斯坦的声音：血缘并不使我屈服，然而叔父暴虐无道，倘使无人在旁挟制，那后果更加不堪设想。阁下的言论发自肺腑，很是令我为之感动，我愿日夜为阁下祈祷，希望阁下能实现心中所愿。

（月亮消失在云层之后）

特里斯坦的声音：然而不知阁下究竟为何人，又为何同我说起这番话来？

见习骑士：我听见镣铐断裂的声音，大人。

骑士：唉，多么希望是我看错。他的脸色那样苍白，我总疑心要出什么祸端！

侍从：这应当是一桩好事，镣铐对于舞蹈总是有所妨碍。

（马克王、桂妮薇尔及众士兵上）

马克王：看啊，王后，你的情人并未离开！他是如此忠心于你，真是令我感动。

桂妮薇尔：不要胡乱猜忌，陛下。这不过是因为您在寻找他，兰斯洛特是最忠心的骑士，不会违背陛下的心愿。

马克王：为我斟酒！我要看看他到底有什么心愿。既然他从前不曾杀我，现在也定然不敢轻举妄动。

桂妮薇尔：唉，陛下，您何必如此多疑。兰斯洛特的名声是众人皆知的，倘使您过多为难他，定然会招致骑士的反感。您若是优待他，他也会明白陛下的苦心，为陛下效力。

马克王：你从前也是这样欺瞒亚瑟王吗？

桂妮薇尔：陛下已经酒醉，夜风对酒醉之人的健康是有害的，请允许我搀扶陛下回宫！

兰斯洛特：王后说得对，夜风对人的健康是有害的。

马克王：哈，兰斯洛特，你的情人为你苦心辩护，你却置之不理，这也算是高明的骑士吗？还是说你回心转意，愿意为我献舞取乐？

桂妮薇尔：请别再说了，陛下。我并不是为了私情，而是为了陛下的名誉着想。

兰斯洛特：真是荒唐的言论。

马克王：你从前看不起我，现在却不得不屈服于我之下，眼睁睁地看着你的情人成为我的妻子。兰斯洛特，我不过是谅你名声在外，不与你计较。

兰斯洛特：这样的言语真是玷污了我的耳朵。

桂妮薇尔：陛下，我们回去吧。

马克王：如今亚瑟的一切已经为我所有，兰斯洛特，倘若你为我献舞，我尽可宽宏大量，赏赐予你任何你想要的东西。

桂妮薇尔：陛下，我恐怕他不是会因此屈服的人。

兰斯洛特：任何东西？

马克王：我虽不自诩君子，却也绝不屑说这样的谎言！任何的美玉或是珠宝，名马和宝剑，甚至是头衔封号，只要你为我献舞，我尽可赐予你。

桂妮薇尔：陛下！

兰斯洛特：请将我的宝剑拿来，我以骑士之名起誓，绝不会伤害陛下半分，取此剑只为舞剑献于陛下。

（马克王召来骑士护卫，又命人呈上宝剑阿隆戴特）

桂妮薇尔：不，兰斯洛特，不要这样做。

马克王：跳吧，让众人欣赏你的舞姿。你是否向湖中精灵学习过舞蹈？听说仙女的舞蹈摄人心魂，即使是恶魔也会为之倾心。

桂妮薇尔：不，陛下，请不要这样。

马克王：跳吧，兰斯洛特！这月光与你的盔甲正相配。

（兰斯洛特舞剑）

马克王：我命他跳舞不过是为羞辱他，没想到他跳得竟这般好。王后，你曾见过他为你跳舞吗？

桂妮薇尔：我不曾见过，陛下。

马克王：这盔甲的光芒真令我恐惧，兰斯洛特曾多次恫吓我，可今日他却如此顺从。唉，这月光正如同湖水一般粼粼生光，简直让我头晕目眩。看样子我确实喝醉了。

马克王：跳得好啊，兰斯洛特！哪怕是为了你的舞姿，我也应当赏赐你。不知你想要什么？我恐怕你是看不上珠宝玉石的，你想要什么封号或是武器？尽管说吧，我绝不会食言的。

兰斯洛特：我想要枯井中的人。

马克王：（自言自语）唉，他果然有所图谋！我早看出他有意谋反，向我讨要特里斯坦也大抵是这个目的。但我怎可能不提前提防？既然他已经当着众人面献舞，我自不好再三推拒，可也不会让他如愿以偿！

马克王：将特里斯坦带来！

（特里斯坦上）

特里斯坦：（弹奏竖琴）啊啊，我很悲伤，他已经消失得如旷野上的烟雾无影无踪，可阴影仍旧笼罩在不列颠的上空！

马克王：（自言自语）我的好侄子现在连走路也要人搀扶，更不用说骑马挥剑这样的重活！何况我命人试探多次，他早就失去心智，即使兰斯洛特将他带走，也不过是徒增一个累赘。

马克王：兰斯洛特，你要的人正在此处。

（兰斯洛特突然拔出阿隆戴特，斩向特里斯坦，特里斯坦的头颅掉下，被兰斯洛特拾起）

兰斯洛特：多谢陛下。

（桂妮薇尔尖叫昏厥，周围乱成一团）

马克王：卫兵！拦住他！拦住他！

见习骑士：四处都是尸体！我不敢做那位大人的对手，可也不敢违抗国王的命令！

马克王：卫兵！卫兵呢！

见习骑士：真是叫人恐怖的场面！那是血，还是那名疯子怀里的红发？

马克王：别让他跑了！卫兵！派更多卫兵来！

侍从：他已经踏着血离开了。啊呀，地上有这样多的血，这样多的尸体，恐怕白色的月亮再也不会升起了。

（兰斯洛特怀抱着特里斯坦的头颅离开）

完


End file.
